cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Ophiuchus
This page is about the protagonist of the Black Ground story arc. For the "real" Ophiuchus, see Almagest. , also known as Conclavem, is a mysterious avatar who lost his memories and somehow ended up inside the isolated server Black Ground after trying to decipher the Astral Call. Upon waking up, he is found by Gemini, who names him Ophiuchus based on the mark on his neck and considering how he doesn't remember his original name. When Gemini and Ophiuchus were confronted by Taurus's soldiers not too long afterwards, he managed to change his attribute from red to green using a ring he had, much to Gemini's surprise. After defeating Taurus, he went with Gemini towards Terranova, while mentioning that he felt like he gained some power from Taurus, although he is unsure why. When they arrive at Terranova, Gemini's friend Virgo greets them, but they are soon attacked by Pisces, who had followed Gemini and Ophiuchus into the hidden community that is Terranova. Ophiuchus changes colors again and helps defeat Pisces, and asks Virgo for answers for what is going on. Virgo explains the situation, and they follow after Pisces to where her hideout with Aries is. As Ophiuchus approaches, the database that Aries was guarding, the Nubila Arcana, activates, and once the Negotiators arrive, it transfers its admin authority to Ophiuchus, who unlocks more of his abilities. Aries recognizes the mark on Ophiuchus' neck as the one that the killer of his parents had, so Aries tries to kill him; he is stopped by Pisces and Cancer. Afterwards, Ophiuchus runs into Leo, who offers to help the Negotiators in exchange for information in the Nubila Arcana. Ophiuchus is wary of Leo, but they help her find and defeat Aquarius at the Old Station. Before they set out for their next target, Capricorn, the Negotiators discuss where they want to go once this is all over. Ophiuchus asks Gemini where she wants to return to, but she says its a secret; Ophiuchus notices the concern on her face as she says this, however. After Cancer explains their battle plans for the attack on Capricorn's hideout, Libra mentions that Ophiuchus will be going with him and he briefly meets Libra's pupil, Scorpio. Gemini goes to mention something to Ophiuchus, but Cancer tells her they don't have time, and she decides to wait until afterwards. Ophiuchus checks in with Cancer after his group begins their attack, and finds out that Capricorn has escaped disguised as one of her sentries, and was headed towards Ophiuchus' group's position. Libra, Aquarius, and Ophiuchus confront Capricorn, and after fighting her, she agrees to join them after seeing Ophiuchus' strength. Once they're gathered back at Terranova, Sagittarius attacks, and Ophiuchus realizes Gemini has gone missing in the chaos. He tries to look for her, but Virgo tells him they need to focus on fighting Sagittarius or they will all die. After they manage to defeat Sagittarius, Virgo prepares to introduce a new member to the group but is interrupted by a child that looks oddly like Ophiuchus. The kid then brings his mother, who looks like Gemini, but then Ophiuchus realizes its actually Gemini's Sister, and he questions her on what she did to Gemini. She reveals that they kidnapped her but she doesn't care what happens to her so she is willing to give her back. Gemini's sister also mentions they were gathering data the whole time they were fighting Sagittarius instead of helping. She leaves, while the kid stays. Ophiuchus asks what's going on, and the kid reveals that he is the real Ophiuchus, and that Ophiuchus is just a small part of him that got isolated, known as Conclavem. He reveals that Ophiuchus has never even been outside Black Ground in the first place. The kid says that makes him Ophiuchus' father, and says he can keep the name so as to not confuse his friends. He then says they can call him Almagest. Almagest then says Ophiuchus will be coming with them, and Ophiuchus responds by saying he can't forgive them for kidnapping Gemini and for not helping while they fought for their lives. Almagest then reverts Ophiuchus back to his ring form, taking the Conclavem data from him. It is also mentioned that "Conclavem" is the only way to get past Almagest, who also serves as the barrier surrounding Black Ground preventing people going in or out. Virgo tries to revert Ophiuchus back to normal, but fails to do so. However, his contact, Ptolemaeus, arrives, and helps out. She notes that Ophiuchus managed to back up his data to the Nubila Arcana before having his data extracted, and uses that to restore him along with using some additional data from his friends to restore the corrupted data leftover from Almagest's extraction. She uses the Astral Call to awaken him, although this time he has an older appearance, most likely due to the additional data from his friends. As he awakens, Ptolemaeus explains what happened when he first awakened, and how he mistook his lack of memories as meaning he came outside of Black Ground. She then asks him why he fights, explaining that Almagest is near invincible, and even if he did win he'd get destroyed by the outside; there is no happy ending for him. Ophiuchus responds by saying he wants to go outside and be his own person instead of being a part of someone else, and that he doesn't want his friends to die. He mentions they will have to fight Almagest eventually, so worrying about it is pointless, and that nobody knows what will actually happen if they try to go outside. Ptolemaeus calls him naive, and says she couldn't leave Black Ground, even if she wanted to. He responds by saying they will find a way, and they will find someone to help her leave. She calls him childish for his views, and wonders if he will keep them when faced with a certain death. She explains how she dislikes Gemini's sister and how she can get outside due to having access to the Conclavem data, so he asks about her, and Virgo explains how she is an assassin sent by the investors of Black Ground to infiltrate the Star Council, of which she was one of the most prominent members. During The Light, she was supposed to kill Ptolemaeus during the confusion, but failed. Ophiuchus says he'll go stop Gemini's sister and wants an explanation from Ptolemaeus about everything when he gets back. He fights against Gemini's sister but soon realizes that it was actually Gemini dressed up in her clothes as a decoy, so he fights the machines present with her and goes to fight Gemini's sister. After a long battle, Almagest eventually turns on Gemini's sister and Gemini is freed. Gemini apologizes and says that she is only an AI and was used by her sister the whole time, and all her information that she learned was sent to her sister. Ophiuchus tells her there is nothing wrong with her being an AI. He then sees Almagest confronting Gemini's sister, and explaining his plans on becoming a god by assimilating all avatars within Black Ground to face the outside. Ophiuchus' friends then arrive to handle the upcoming fight. Once they confront Almagest and fight him for a while, Ophiuchus uses his Conclavem abilities to breach Almagest in order for Gemini's Sister to send a signal outside, which causes an attack from the outsiders to be launched against Almagest. Almagest starts to panic, and switches to his true form. Ophiuchus looks at the giant mech and wonders if he really was a part of it. Almagest diverts resources away from his offensive power to his defensive system, which allows them to defeat him. Afterwards, it is revealed that the outsiders' attack was just simulated by Gemini, and that Ophiuchus and the others were just bluffing to make Almagest panic. However, Ptolemaeus later mentions that Ophiuchus did actually breach Almagest for a nanosecond, which allowed a drone to escape. Virgo then discusses with Ophiuchus and Gemini about them logging out of Black Ground to the outside, since they are AI and not avatars and can go through the firewall. Ophiuchus mentions he would have tried eventually, and Gemini's Sister tells him to take care of Gemini. Gemini's Sister than uses Almagest to let the two outside. After Scorpio does reconnaissance on the outside as well, Ptolemaeus tells Ophiuchus and Gemini to return back to Black Ground so she can give them further information, much to their annoyance. Background Quest Appearances * The Horoscope (Deceptio Nox story) * The Horoscope (Terranova story) * The Horoscope (The Triangle story) * The Horoscope (Wanted: Dead or Online story) * The Horoscope (Ronin story) * The Horoscope (Redemption story) * The Horoscope (Conclave story) * The Horoscope (Final Protection Almagest story) * Final Protection Almagest (Story only) * Final Protection Almagest (Omega) (Story only) * The Horror Night (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia